The two aims are to determine the effect and safety of 4 dose frequency regimens of tripro-amylin vs. placebo in 24-hr glucose profiles and at 28 days of treatment, and to compare baseline to 28 day glucose profiles and changes in Cmax and Cmin glucose, glycohemoglobin, and compare the incidence and severity of hypoglycemia.